


new world: created by the spiral

by friedtoffee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Minecraft, canon-typical doors, how do you even tag this?, jon gets lost, the hallways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedtoffee/pseuds/friedtoffee
Summary: Jon wasn’t sure where the door in the hallways left him. He spun around and took in his new surroundings. He was for sure not in the Spiral’s hallways, but he was not on Earth either. This was different. Sure, he stood on grass, but the grass was a cube. He had landed in a forest, but none of the tree trunks were round. Everything Jon saw was cube shaped.The hallways accidentally dump Jon in the world of Minecraft instead of back in London where he belongs.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	new world: created by the spiral

Jon knew one thing for certain. He hated the Spiral’s hallways. They twisted with every step, and the bright colors made it hard to concentrate. Jon lost track of Martin and Helen five minutes ago. He called for them as he searched the halls. Being directly in the presence of the Spiral interfered with his connection with the Eye, which made it incredibly hard to simply “know” where Martin was. Jon rounded a corner and ran face first into a large wooden door. The door swung open, and before Jon could do anything he was pulled through the door.

**New World created**

Jon wasn’t sure where the door in the hallways left him. He spun around and took in his new surroundings. He was for sure not in the Spiral’s hallways, but he was not on Earth either. This was different. Sure, he stood on grass, but the grass was a cube. He had landed in a forest, but none of the tree trunks were round. Everything Jon saw was cube shaped. 

Jon looked around. He was alone, “MARTIN?? HELEN??” he called out in hope that they were dumped in the same strange world as him. Jon’s desperate call was met with silence, however.

A soft glow in the distance grabbed Jon’s attention. He began to walk towards it. Strangely, he could not simply step up on the blocks, he had to jump. It took a little bit of stumbling, but by the time he reached the glow, Jon had begun to get the hang of his new way of movement. The glow turned out to be a couple of torches set up around a chest. Jon glanced around once again to see if he could see anyone before opening the chest. Inside he found a couple of apples, a couple wooden planks, a couple torches, a wooden axe, and a wooden pickaxe. 

Jon didn’t know what to do with the items he found in the chest, but at least he had food. The first thing Jon had to do was find shelter. He had no idea what time it was or how long days lasted in this strange world he had found himself in. Jon decided it was best to just keep walking the same way until he found something. Through the trees he could spot a large hill. Hopefully Jon could make his way to the top to gain a better advantage on the strange position he found himself in. 

The walk to the hill was easy, but Jon could not be certain that climbing the hill would be equally as easy. He began to jump from block to block, slowly going higher and higher. He stopped after every jump to figure out the next jump. Jon carefully continued to climb the hill. On his way up he passes a small cave on the side of the hill. Jon memorized its location for possible shelter during the night. He had no idea what he might discover during the night here. 

After a few minutes, Jon finally reached the top of the hill. To the left of Jon was the forest he was just in. It continued for as far as he could see. To Jon’s right was a large field. The field seemed to be occupied by many animals. He could make out cows, pigs, sheep, and horses. Strange. Jon had no idea that all of those animals lived naturally in a field together. Jon tucked away the animals in the back of his head. If it came to it, Jon could harvest the animals for food. He had an axe that he could use. Jon looked up into the sky. The sun was beginning to set and night would fall soon. He quickly ate one of the apples he found in the chest before descending the hill. Jon fell a few more times than he would have liked while attempting to reach the cave he saw on his way up the hill. He groaned each time, but the pain wore off rather quickly. 

The sun was almost all the way down when Jon finally reached the entrance of the cave. Jon pulled out one of the torches from the chest so he could see. There seemed to be many branches of the cave and it continued further into the hill. He would save exploring the cave for the next day. Jon sat down in a corner of the cave, torch in one hand, axe in the other. 

Once the sun had completely set, it was officially night. The peaceful quiet of the day was over. The world was now filled with groans of zombies, the clicking bones of skeletons, the hissing of creepers. An arrow whizzed past Jon, who still sat in the corner. He gripped his axe tighter. Jon now knew one thing for certain. This was the Hunt’s territory, and he was the prey.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is or where it came from but i had a google doc with the idea in it. so naturally i wrote a chapter for it in the middle of the night. this is cursed and you are welcome :)


End file.
